The Last NightNaruHina
by PunkSakura7
Summary: songfic&oneshot 'the last night' by skillet it's a naruhina. fluff, charac. attempt of suicide again! don't ask why i write so many well, enjoi, rated T,


HEY!!!!!!!!! this is me [again hyper as ever off of candy i found in my stocking this morning!!!! well, here's my latest oneshot/songfic!!! enjoi.

Dedicated to: My friend b/c she 3's Naruto&Hinata pairing :P

Show: Naruto [**not owned by me but by some rich people**

Pairing: Naruto&Hinata [**not owned by me either but instead owned by the same people who own the show Naruto**

rating: T b/c of attempted suicide and also, I rate this on everything i write unless it should get higher rating. lol [**i don't kno who owns ratings. **

date: December 25, 2007 [**not owned by me, but, I don't know who actually owns the days, he he, maybe the calender people!!! lol**

Song: "The Last Night" [**not owned by me, owned by big corporate people**

band: Skillet [**not owned by me either. owned by same people who own song**

Posted on: FanFiction [**I don't kno who owns this but it's NOT me**

**well, on w/ the oneshot/songfic/obsession::::::**

_**You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

Naruto was sitting downo on his couch watching an old horror movies marathon. Currently, the Werewolf was running after his terrified victim through foggy woods. Naruto sat back against the couch, trying to unwind after his long, A-rank mission. He was half-way asleep when he sensed a chakra signiture coming from the strret outside his house. It was faint and felt as if it was slowly, but surely, fading. But, he could still tell that it was Hinata's chakra. After all, how could he not be able to tell what her chakra was like? It was pure and simple yet beautiful, a perfect reflection of it's owner.

Naruto stood up and walked to the door. When he pulled it open suddenly he was greeted by a startled looking Hinata. He glnced down at the girl's fidgeting hands to see paper in it. But, what really surprised him were the scars and cuts on her pale, fragile wrists.

"What happened, Hinata?"

_I__** just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata studdered. She looked down at the ground before shoving the paper into his hands and running off.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto called out to her, but, it was too late she was already gone. Naruto looked down at the paper and began to read it.

_Naruto-kun, _

_Hello, this is Hinata, of course. I just wanted to say goodbye. I love you so much. I realy wanted to say this all to your face but, I'm too afraid that I'll start crying or something. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. It really means a lot to me. And don't worry, I'll be fine from now on. I'm going to make everything okay now. I love you soo much Naruto-kun and I wish that I didn't have to do this but I do. If I don't than I don't know what I'll do. Well, good bye Naruto. _

_Hinata_

"Hinata." Naruto let out a gasp. 'What is she going to do?' He thought to himself. And suddenly it clicked in his head. Before he even knew what he was doing Naruto felt himself run in the direction Hinata had left.

"Like hell your all right Hinata. That's a total lie." Naruto spoke out loud while doubling his speed.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

When Naruto finally reached Hinata she was sitting in a tree on one of the lower branches. The red and gold leaves fell gracefully around her. The ground was covered in the dried leaves that the tree had previously shed. The image would have been beautiful and almost...natural except for the red liquid that shouldn't be on some parts of the tree.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here alone?" Naruto asked, making Hinata jump. Naruto walked over to her and began to climb the tree until he was sitting beside her.

"Naruto, why are you here?"

"So that you don't do anything you'll regret. I already lost a comrade and I don't want to go through that again. It felt as if my world almost ended when Sasuke left but, if you were to do what I think you were about to do well, than, my world probably would end. You're very spiecal to me Hinata." Naruto confessed as he wrapped his arm around the goosebump covered female.

"Naruto. I need you so bad, I-I just don't know why. I feel so alone." Hinata let a tear fall down her cheek while she absent-mindedly rubbed the scars on her arm.

"You won't have to be alone anymore, Hinata, I'm here now and I won't ever ever let you go. I mean, you know that, right?" Naruto told Hinata who in turn looked down and blushed.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered softly.

"Look at me Hinata, I want you to look me in the eye so I know you know I'm here." Naruto lifted her chin until they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I know Naruto." Hinata let out a smile as lavender and cerulean met.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all**_

"Why Hinata? Why'd you do it?" Naruto asked the girl walking beside him.

"I guess I just felt way too pressured. My Dad has been saying how I'm so weak and worthless compared to Neji, whose a member of the cadet branch, as if that somehow means he can't be strong. And I told him that today too. And than he shot back that it doesn't matter about Neji either, he said that I'm still weak and my sister is much better suited to be the heiress and to be a shinobi. He said that I was just a wasted bag of bones, that I had no use. I couldn't believe he said that so I just ran. And I thought that since I'm so worthless maybe I should just kill myself." Naruto listened intently as the young object of his affection explained her reasonning, and it highly pissed him off.

"That's not true Hinata. He's lying. You're worth so much, I've seen how strong you are Hinata. You just don't give yourself enough credit. And I personally think that you make a very good heiress. I mean, you're gentle and loving so you won't be harsh on anybody and yet, at the same time you're also protective over what you love so if anyone ever threatened your clan you'd be willing to fight to protect it. That's the qualities that a true leader needs to posess." Naruto told her, "And also, I personally think you need to give your dad a good taste of what you actually _do _know. THat might shut him the heck up!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata told him as she found herself letting out a small laugh.

_**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie**_

"Does anyone know about you cutting yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a few of my realtives but they say that it's nothing to worry about, I'll 'grow out of it'. But, they just say that to cover up the fact that they don't really give a care about me. I'm so sick of it all. All of this crap they feed me that I'm gonna be alright when I know I'm not." Hinata looked at Naruto.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me**_

"Well, I know that this is very serious for you Hinata and I'm gonna do whatever it takes for you to get better. I promise." Naruto told her. He looked at the girl beside her and watched as she shivered as a breeze started to gather. He draped his jacket over her shoulder and on top of that his arm was sitting. He held her close to him protectively.

"This is the last night you'll ever be alone Hinata, from now on you'll have me." Naruto kissed the top of her head.

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight**_

They walked quietly for a while, not really going any where. Suddenly Hinata fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, worried about his compainion.

'She's lost too much blood.' Naruto figured. He picked her up and quickly walked to the hospital.

"What happened?" Tsunade came up, looking worriedly at the body in his arms.

"She fainted, I think she lost a lot of blood. You gotta help her, please." Naruto pleaded.

"OKay, bring her in here." Tsunade led Naruto into a vancant hospital room. He set Hinata onto the bed and Tsunade began to heal her.

After an anxious half hour Tsunade turned to Naruto and told him, "She'll be fine. Just let her rest."

"Okay, but, is it all right if I stay here for just a little while?"

"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade smiled down at the blonde.

"Thanks." He told her as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, looking at the girl..no, she was no longer a girl, she was a woman, in every way possible.

He reached down and stroked her hand lightly before feeling her tighten her grip on it.

"Shh, I'm here Hinata, just hold on my morning it''ll all be fine."

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

The next morning Hinata woke up to find Naruto sitting beside her. 'So, he didn't leave.' She thought to herself.

Naruto woke up when he felt Hinata sit up in the bed.

"Hinata," he began, "I'm glad you're all right now."

"Yeah, I thought you would have left me by now, you didn't need to babysit me here at the hospital." Hinata voiced her thoughts.

"Hey, do you remember what I said last night?"

"Yeah, you'd never leave me. And I'd never have to be alone again."

"Yes, your right and that still holds true." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. After a moment of awkward silence Naruto edged closer to Hinata. She looked at him with a confused look in her eye that reminded him of a child whose just discovered something new.

_**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me**_

Hinata noticed Naruto inching closer and closer to her but she did nothing to stop his advances. Strangely, or actually maybe not _that strangely_, Hinata wanted nothing more than for her blonde-haired crush to wrap his arm around her protectively like he did the night before. It was there, in his arms, that she even felt a small amount of comfort.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata looked up at him and was about to voice something but was stopped by Naruto abruptly connecting their lips. Hinata started to pull back out of shock but stopped and instead did the exact opposite and pushed further into the kiss. She felt Naruto wrap his tan arms around her pale waist and pull her closer and closer while asking for entrance into her mouth via licking and nibbling at her lip. She opened her mouth and felt his tounge enter. By now she had closed her eyes and felt herself wrao her arms around Naruto's neck. She played tango with Naruto's tounge.

'He tastes like ramen, no surprise there.' Hinata thought to herself when she had finally found the courage to return his advances and enter his mouth.

When the two lovers finally seperated they both looked at each other in somewhat shock. Neither of them knew why they had just did that, it was a surprise to both of them.

"Hinata, I-I want to be your reason for living. I want you to never have to be alone like that again." Naruto blurted out.

"You already are, I just never realised it." Hinata informed him softly.

Naruto smiled softly at her, "Well, that's good because that's the last night I ever want to see you sad like that. That's going to be your last night away from me."

"Okay." Hinata smiled, a blush creeping across her face at a fast rate as Naruto leaned forward and gave her another kiss. this time they waited longer until the parted.

"Hinata?" Naruto called to her in a questioning voice.

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun." She asked timidly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes." came the answer.

"Good." Naruto positioned himself so that either one of his arms was by one of her sides. He gently gave her a kiss on the lips before making his way down her cheek and to her collarbone where he gave her small kisses. Meanwhile Hinata stroked her slender fingers through her boyfriends hair. She gave him a small smile as she thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, her life would be much more bearable from on now.

Holy Crud, This took me longer to write than I thought!!!!!!! I mean, it turned out how I wanted it too. [except for the ending, i'm not really good with actually ending a story, i just don't know when to stop. anyways, to put it into perspective:

I listened to the evanescence CD [fallen 3 times and a carrie underwood CD [some hearts once!! wow, i have absolutly no life!!!!!!!!! anyways, I hope you liked this, I really like the song and i thought the pairing would go good for this b/c y'all kno how hinata's dad's a big jerk about how hanabi her six years juinor is better or whatever :P

READ and REVEIW, i wrote this on x-mas so why dont you give me some presents!!!! this is my present to all of you:P

PRESS THE BUTTON  
ll

\/


End file.
